Frank Simpson (Earth-1610)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Saloth, Cambodia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Tattoo of the American flag on top half of his face, missing an eye and one ear is torn in half. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government agent, former U.S. Army soldier | Education = U.S Army training | Origin = Human enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum that is similar to that of Captain America (Mutate with cybernetic and steroid enhancements) | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = Jason Aaron; Ron Garney | First = Ultimate Comics Captain America Vol 1 1 | Last = Ultimate Comics Captain America Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Becoming Captain America & Vietnam War Frank Simpson was an American soldier who served in the Vietnam War. Frank was given the same Super Solider Serum that was given to Steve Rogers during World War II, effectively recreating Captain America in Steve's absence. However, Frank's handlers failed to fully recreate Captain America. So, instead Frank was painfully augmented with cybernetic implants and steroid supplements to compensate (which began the gradual decline in his sanity). After being deployed to Vietnam, he participated in the most dangerous battles such as Dak To, Khe Sanh, and the A Shau Valley for five years. At some point, Frank had his face tattooed with the American flag, signaling a prominent sign of his psychological instability, in which none of the American top brass was concerned about this and believed that their new Captain America would turn the tide of the war. By 1972, however, Frank defected and had not been seen or heard from until the early 21st century. S.H.I.E.L.D. was alerted that Super Soldier testing was being done in North Korea in which Frank was donating his blood to aid in the creation of the first Korean Super Soldier, as he did this with the stipulation that they did not use the new soldiers to attack South Korea. S.H.I.E.L.D. had then concluded that Frank had spent his years in hiding in recreating the Super Soldier serum based on his blood and selling it to America's rivals and enemies. Making Super Soldiers & Educating Rogers The original Captain America, having been found alive since, was sent to investigate along with the British S.A.S. Steve Rogers confronted Frank, after Frank murdered the latest test subject and tried to flee, and was bested by his successor. Before leaving Rogers, Frank said to him to look for him personally in order to show Rogers "what America really stands for." More than a week later, Rogers tracked Frank to a remote Cambodian village of Saloth where he severely underestimated and beaten by the villagers, who were injected with Frank's serum. Frank imprisoned Rogers and took this as an opportunity to help Rogers "open" his eyes to the truth. Everyday, Frank would force Rogers to listen to his personal historical lectures on American international interventions. He would force Rogers to watch and learn of the horrors the American government had done to other people in hopes that Rogers would finally understand his reasons for having against the United States. However, Rogers resisted the entire time. Frank eventually lost his patience and planned to execute Rogers. However, Steve was able to get the upper hand after spitting snake venom in Frank's eye which he had ripped out of a cobra seconds before. Steve managed to defeat him before being taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. Simpson's current whereabouts are unknown, though it can be presumed he is still in custody. | Powers = Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Frank Simpson was enhanced by the recreated Super Soldier Serum that supposed to be similar to Captain America. He was also augmented with cybernetic implants and steroid supplements. Furthermore, his abilities was shown to be superior to that of any finest human athlete that has ever competed. *'Superhuman Strength:' Frank has some degree of superhuman strength. He was able to easily injure Captain America in hand-to-hand combat, and swung him with enough force to break through one of the trees. *'Superhuman Durability:' Frank's bones and muscles are harder and denser than normal. He was able to withstand strikes from superhuman opponents like Captain America. *'Enhanced Healing:' Frank's healing ability is faster than normal humans. He was able to heal from the deadly venom that Captain America had spat into his eyes. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Frank has mastered several martial arts throughout his career. It was shown that he was able to easily go toe-to-toe or defeat Captain America in combat. | Strength = Some degree of superhuman strength | Weaknesses = * Poison/Venom: Unlike Captain America's immunity system, he is still vulnerable to poisons and venoms. For example, Captain America was able to temporarily blind him with cobra venom by spitting it into his eyes, though Simpson was eventually able to heal from the deadly venom. * Insanity: The attempts to make Simpson into a Super-Soldier have greatly affected Simpson's sanity, making him unpredictable, paranoid and very violent. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = During the Vietnam War, he used many weapons against his opponents, and he was also received training with different kinds of weapons during his wartime. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Фрэнк Симпсон (1610) Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Vietnam War Characters Category:Insanity Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration